


It All Works Out In The End

by goopyie



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, Camp Campbell, He gets better, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, daniel is an ass? but not a total one, david has insecurities, gwen is a lesbian, i dont know hot to tag, its gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopyie/pseuds/goopyie
Summary: David is insecure about his abilities. And when Daniel returns, they grow worse. He's stuck in his thoughts constantly, creating situations he'd rather not be in. And then an accident occurs, sending everything into motion.





	1. Accident

David woke up this morning with a pit in his stomach. It ached and ached, but he ignored it. He put on his happy charade and got ready for the day. He fixed up his clothes, he styled his hair, he took his medication, and he pulled on his shoes.

"Today is gonna be a great day!" He lied to himself. He knew today was different, that something would happen and cause his day to go down the toilet. But maybe if he kept lying to himself, it might not come true. So he did.

At breakfast everything was chaotic. A food fight had erupted, no doubt Max had something to do with this. He calmed everyone down through a miracle.  _Today is gonna be great!_ He lied to himself again. As though this wasn't a sign that his day was falling apart.

Arts and Crafts was the next disaster. Campers were glued to the wall and each other, some were bleeding from cuts that had mysteriously appeared. Again, Max probably had something to do with this as well. David bandaged the injured and unstuck everyone from the things they were glued to. He helped the campers finish their crafts before the next activity.  _Today is gonna be a great day!_ He kept telling himself.

David took them to other activities, each ending in the same thing. Disaster. He kept telling himself that everything is fine. That today was gonna be a great day. But it looked like lying wasn't helping anything. There was just a few more activities to get through, then it would be a great day. So he took them out on the next activity, hoping this one would be more calm.

______________________

David took the campers out for hike, just like they did every Tuesday. It was a peaceful day, or as peaceful as it could be with a bunch of kids shouting and running about. Max, Nikki, and Neil were up to their usual shenanigans; trying to escape or break David's happy persona. Though there was something off about this particular day. Or rather, someone.   
  
David had seemed a bit off since this morning. It wasn't by much, but Max could tell. David was worried about something. But what could possibly make this overly happy idiot worried? Max pondered on the question, but there wasn't a single thing he could come up with. Maybe he was just misreading David. Maybe nothing was worrying this idiot after all. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.  
  


David kept to himself, it was one of his shortcomings. He didn't like to show others that he wasn't always this happy go lucky guy. He liked to be positive, it was something he was good at. But there was something that was worrying him today. Something he couldn't shake off. Or rather, Someone.  
  


Today would be the day that Daniel returned to work since the expired kool-aid accident had taken place. David was naive, yes. But he knew something was off about Daniel. How did he get all of the campers to like him in such a short amount of time? How come David couldn't do that, even though he'd been with them for weeks? What was David lacking that Daniel had?

David thought he was a good counselor, but maybe he wasn't. Maybe he shouldn't even be a counselor. Maybe he should quit.  
  


As David thought this, there came a rustling from the bushes next to him. He didn't notice, he was too absorbed in his thoughts. The campers watched in fear as the rustling got louder. What was David doing? Why wasn't he moving away?  
  


Just as they thought they were doomed to be eaten by wild animals, a person jumped from the bushes.  
  


"Well, there you all are! I've been looking for you all!" The figure yelled in a cheerful voice.   
  


David snapped from his thoughts at the sudden voice booming next to him. On reflex, he sucker punched the source of the voice. What he didn't realize, was that he had punched Daniel.   


	2. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is quite upset with the events of the day. And it might be childish of him, but he'll get his revenge.

Daniel fell to the ground, landing on his backside. He moved his hand to the place where he was struck and rubbed at the forming bruise. He couldn't believe what had just happened.  
  
"You hit me..." He mumbled, looking at the ground lost in thought.   
  


David snapped from his rampaging thoughts to the scene in front of him. Daniel was on the ground holding his head in his hands. The kids were all yelling and running about. David looked at his own hand, which felt rather odd. His knuckles were red. David looked back at Daniel. Beneath his hand was no doubt a bruise that would fit his own knuckles. He had punched Daniel. David, the overly happy idiot that never got mad, had  _punched_  someone.  
  


What had he done. What kind of person was he, to punch a defenseless person who didn't do anything? He didn't deserve to be a counselor. He didn't deserve to teach these young kids the right and wrongs of the world. He couldn't believe himself. How could he have done this? What kind of person does that? A bad person, that's who.

  
David was once again pulled back into the material world from his thoughts, this time due to a groan coming from Daniel. David reached a hand out to Daniel.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel! I didn't mean to do that to you! I hope you're alright!"

Daniel stared at David, should he take the hand or not? He decided not to. He stood by himself and patted the dirt off his pants. Daniel would have to be more careful from now on. David is more dangerous than he first thought.

  
"No worries, David! I'm A-Okay!"

Daniel smiled, though the campers knew he was clearly pissed. They saw the fury burning behind his smile, and they were afraid.

But David didn't know any better. He thought that he was forgiven for this accident. He thought it was all done and gone. But was he wrong?

"That's good! I was afraid you might get mad and leave! I'm glad this problem was resolved!"

David smiled at Daniel, he was clearly happy the problem was 'solved'. There was no ill intentions behind his words. Daniel didn't understand him. He must have something wrong with him. He just couldn't place his finger on what it was.

"We should get you fixed up now! I'll take the kids to Gwen, so you head over to the Nurse's tent! I'll be back to help you in a jiffy!"

________________________

Daniel was mad. How dare David punch him! He didn't care if it was on accident or not, David would pay for what he had done. Even if it was petty, nothing would deter Daniel from getting his sweet revenge.

He would come up with the ultimate plan. Something so evil, so horrendous, something even he wouldn't want to go through! And by golly, it was definitely going to make David regret what he did! He already had the perfect plan forming inside his evil mind.

Unknown to David, Daniel's plan was coming along even better than first thought. It would be something evil, alright. Something even David couldn't bounce back from all happy.

  ________________________  

David left the campers to Gwen and made his way to the nurse's office. He regretted what he had done to Daniel, even if it was an unconscious reaction. He had never even pinched someone before, let alone punch someone. He was a disgrace to Camp Campbell. But David would try his darnedest to fix everything. No matter what be thrown in his way!

David opened the flap to the Nurse's tent and walked in towards Daniel. "I brought you a change of clothes, since the ones your wearing got dirty when you fell! Oh, but before you get changed, do you have any scrapes that need to be patched up? If you don't you can just go ahead and get cleaned up!"

Daniel looked at David and smirked. His plan would be carried out without a hitch! He would be sure of that. "Well, I think I'm in tip top shape! Other than my backside, which is sore from falling. But everything else is quite fine!"

"Are you sure Daniel? I punched you pretty hard, didn't I? You sure its okay?" David worried as he looked Daniel over again. He did seem fine at first glance. But the bruise that was forming on his cheek looked painful. 

Daniel moved his hand up to his cheek, checking the damage that David had done. It did hurt when he pressed on it. But as long as he didn't touch it, it would be fine. "Its fine, just a little sore is all. I think i'd just like to get cleaned up now, if that is all right with you? It wouldn't take me too long." 

"Of course, take as much time as you need! I'll be with the campers if you need anything, but otherwise I want you to relax!"

"Its just a bruise, David. There isn't any need to make such a fuss over it. It'll heal quickly."

"I know its not that big of a deal to you, but i still feel bad for what happened. So, you'll be relaxing until you're bruises are all healed! And i won't take no for an answer!" David smiled at Daniel before leaving the tent.

Daniel rolled his eyes and stood from where he was sitting. His plan was already in action. He'd use David's guilt against him. And the end result will tear David apart. Not literally, but figuratively. He'd be in agony! And Daniel would get to enjoy it all! Then he'd be able to carry out his actual plan for being here! It's all perfect.


End file.
